


Good Vibrations

by RandomChildOfAParent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Job, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomChildOfAParent/pseuds/RandomChildOfAParent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Hux’s first day off in weeks. He sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the table, cigarette in one hand and his beautiful toy, Kylo Ren, cuddled under his other arm. Kylo’s arms were wrapped around his lover’s waist, keeping Hux close and tightly bound against his own form. He was very content being held like this, feeling himself gradually relax at the rise and fall of Hux’s chest as he exhaled dark clouds of smoke. Hux brought up a hand to stroke Kylo’s long, ebony hair and chuckled when Kylo nuzzled into his touch. After offering a few more gentle pets, he tugged slightly at the dark locks, receiving a soft whimper in return. Hux gave a few rough pulls and his gaze moved down to stare into brown, needy eyes. He replied with a roguish smirk as a devious idea surfaced in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea like this for a fic for a while but was always too lazy to write it. If it weren't for my lovely friend and co-author for giving me motivation, this wouldn't have been written. She is a literal goddess and basically made the story sound good. There are two times in this story that I let my dumb humor get in there. Simple things make me giggle. But I won't keep you here longer than you need! Please enjoy the read and I hope you like it! Much love.

It was Hux’s first day off in weeks. He sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the table, cigarette in one hand and his beautiful toy, Kylo Ren, cuddled under his other arm. Kylo’s arms were wrapped around his lover’s waist, keeping Hux close and tightly bound against his own form. He was very content being held like this, feeling himself gradually relax at the rise and fall of Hux’s chest as he exhaled dark clouds of smoke. Hux brought up a hand to stroke Kylo’s long, ebony hair and chuckled when Kylo nuzzled into his touch. After offering a few more gentle pets, he tugged slightly at the dark locks, receiving a soft whimper in return. Hux gave a few rough pulls and his gaze moved down to stare into brown, needy eyes. He replied with a roguish smirk as a devious idea surfaced in his mind.

“You know, we haven’t really been out in a while, have we?” he inquired, all the while still pulling at Kylo’s hair.

Ren’s face contorted into a slight wince as he let out a soft breath. “No, I guess not. We haven’t been home together for a couple of weeks so we, ah, didn’t have much of a chance…” He flushed as the subtle teasing, the last few words coming out in a whisper.

Hux chortled, finding how sensitive his pet was to be very amusing. “How about we go together, then?” he suggested, “I think we could both use it.” He traced a finger along his lover’s jaw line and pulled his chin up so that their lips were just barely touching. “Although… I do have a one request to make of you.” The malevolence in his eyes must have been apparent because Kylo’s only response was a confused expression. A shaky gasp fell from his lips as Hux’s hand left a heated trail down his abdomen and squeezed his hip. He walked his fingers along Ren’s thigh, making small circles and getting dangerously close to where Kylo wanted him to touch the most. Of course, Hux would never let him have his way that easily. Kylo whined when Hux’s hand slid back up to his collarbone and finally paused around his neck. Hux only added slight pressure to begin with, a smirk forming across his face when Kylo’s eyes fell shut and lips parted. Hux leaned in close, enjoying the feeling of his pet shuddering beneath him as he breathed against his ear.

“Did you think I forgot about you stepping out of line the other day?” he growled. “Fucking me until you were out of breath?” He emphasized his words by tightening his grip on the man. “God, you’re sensitive. You almost came just from burying yourself inside of me. Moaning about how good I felt. A beautiful sight, really.” He laughed, licking the shell of his ear. “I hope you didn’t think I would just let you get away with that so easily.” He pulled away from Kylo to see his cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes full of lust. He smiled at the sight, a normal one to see in the life they led nowadays. Hux leaned forward and threw their lips together into a lascivious kiss, biting at Ren’s lower lip. “Tonight is going to be very fun,” he murmured against his mouth.

  


Hux concluded that they would go out to dinner as their date. The place he had chosen wasn’t far from their small home, so they decided to walk. Although Hux enjoyed the walk in the fresh air, Kylo was distraught by the feeling of his wireless, remote-controlled vibrator in his ass. It shifted with every step he took, and he was forced to use every bit of self control he had not to make any loud noises. _You’re going to wear this for me all night while I toy around with you any way I want. You won’t refuse because you’re a good boy, right?_ Hux’s words echoed through Ren’s brain. He did want to be good, but being so public about their private affairs gave him both a sense of anxiety and excitement. He was aware that he was never any good at staying composed whenever something aroused him like Hux could. He only hoped Hux would show some mercy.

_I doubt it._

They finally arrived at the restaurant after a painfully slow fifteen minutes. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it was still comfortably classy. Hux held the door open for Kylo, who offered a small, nervous smile as he walked by. Each table was covered with a silky white tablecloth, plates, silverware, and glasses present. They were seated in no time, given a nice spot by the window at the far back of the restaurant at Hux’s request. From where they sat, they could see the bustling nightlife of the city, people walking by the partially covered window every so often. A waitress came by after a few moments to take their drink orders. Hux spoke first, deciding on a bottle of wine with a glass of water. After jotting down his order, she turned his attention to Ren with a polite smile. “And you, sir?”

“Um, just wat-- _ah_!” He pressed his lips together as the first jolt of vibrations caused a wave of pleasure to flow through his body. He hadn’t been prepared for the sudden vibrations, shooting a harsh look at Hux, frowning as the man stared back at him with mock innocence. _Goddammit,_ he thought. He didn’t want to give himself away but he had no idea how to cover it up. He had already started to noticed the concerned stares the waitress was giving him and he had to quickly come up with something, anything.  
Kylo cleared his throat and corrected his posture. “I, um… Sorry. My phone… vibrated.” Hux was clearly pleased with that response because he smirked devilishly at Ren, leaning forward to prop his head up on his elbows.

The waitress didn’t appear to pick up on the tension between the two mean and, just as soon as she had lost it, she regained her smile. “Oh, that’s fine. From what I got, I believe you wanted water?” Kylo could only nod, not trusting his voice. After she wrote it down, she left with a quick “be right back” and left the two men alone. Kylo turned to Hux, who stared at him like he was watching the most interesting movie ever.

“Fuck you,” was the only breathy response Ren gave.

Hux chuckled. “You should have expected it sooner or later.” He ended his sentence with another flick of the switch, making Ren gasp and bring a hand to his mouth to stifle any more sounds. After a few agonizing seconds, Hux switched it off upon the waitress’s arrival. She glanced at Ren’s flushed face while handing him his drink. Anxiously, he gave her a weak smile and slid the glass in front of him, staring at it to distract himself from his hardening cock under the table.

“Do you guys need a minute or are you ready to order?”

Hux glanced over at Kylo, who managed to breathe out an “order for me” as he faced the window to hide his reddening face from the waitress.

 _He’s not getting out of it that easily,_ Hux thought.

While Hux ordered, he reached back into his pocket and switched the vibrator back on, twisting it until it was on medium power, a slight difference than the low power vibrations he was giving earlier. He glanced devilishly at Kylo, who immediately noticed the difference in intensity, breathing out a “ _fuck_ ” as he bit down on his knuckles.

“I’m sorry, sir?” the waitress asked.

“Nothing,” he replied hurriedly. “Duck, duck. I saw a duck.” He shook his head and ran a shaky hand through his hair, angling his body towards the window whilst tricking himself into thinking it would successfully hide anything. Hux flashed the waitress a smile, as if to say _don’t mind him, he’s always like this_ and continued with the order.  
It took all of Kylo’s willpower not to let any noise escape. The harsh vibrations made him shudder and turned his face beet red. He silently prayed that the waitress didn’t notice his erection becoming so embarrassingly visible below the table. It was torture to be deprived of privacy and even permission to touch himself. But that was the point, he thought. If only he had the chance to get the friction he needed, he _craved,_ against his cock to relieve at least some of that pressure. But how could he do something so lewd in a place like this?

_I’m practically getting off under the table, what the fuck am I talking about..._

After what seemed like an eternity, the waitress finally left and Hux thanked her along the way. Relieved, Ren let out a soft moan that had been threatening to escape while slowly turning back to Hux, whose eyes revealed the evil his smile hid. His expression showed that he knew even the medium setting would get his little toy writhing from the pleasure.

He leaned in close, dropping his tone so only Kylo could hear. “You’re not being very subtle,” he said, still toying with the remote. “You need to fix that. Wouldn’t want our little game to end now, would you?” He walked his fingers along his thigh under the table, wanting to hear all the little sounds he could evoke from him to see how worked up he could become. It was always fun for Hux to play with him like this. It was a pastime he would never give up.

Kylo set his elbows on the table, head in his hands to gain some sort of balance for his dizzy mind. “ _Fuck_...Off…" he gasped. "Turn it, _ah_ , off…please.” He breathed out, feeling way too close to the edge. 

“Why? Are you gonna come? Here, where anyone could see you?” He let out a pleased hum, watching the man’s face contort into several different expressions. “I bet you’re hard and leaking under the table.” Although he was amused at the quiet gasps he was receiving as replies, Hux didn’t want the fun to end so early. He switched the remote in his pocket back off and slipped a hand under Kylo’s chin. “Sit up, our food is coming.”

Kylo reluctantly obeyed, muttering ‘bastard’ under his breath. The waitress, thank God, only stayed long enough to set their plates down. The contents on the plate showed that Hux ordered them both a fancy pasta dish. After getting his composure back, Ren picked up his silverware and started eating. He only got in a couple bites before he felt another jolt of vibration crawl up his spine causing him to drop his fork with a loud clank.

“ _Shit,_ ” Kylo hissed. Each vibration that came was more intense than the last. Hux laughed under his breath at Kylo’s stream of curses. Kylo bit his hand and tried to focus on something, _anything_ to stop him from coming under the table. Hux must have noticed curious stares after the break in silence from Kylo dropping his fork because he switched it off only a few seconds after. The short burst only caught Kylo slightly off guard. He reached for his water to distract himself and regain his composure. Again. As he picked up his glass, he glared at Hux. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Hux only laughed and brought both hands up above the table in surrender. Once Kylo set the glass down, he went back to eating, this time having a stronger grip on his fork.

The rest of their meal followed a similar pattern. Kylo would get a couple bites in, be almost pushed to the edge by his sadistic lover, calm himself down, and repeat. Hux was barely touching his food the whole time, wanting to drag his little game on for as long as possible. Every so often, Kylo would shoot him pleading glances, praying for either release or mercy, he couldn’t tell. Regardless, Hux was offering neither.

The waitress came back after a while, a smile still plastered on her face. “Any desserts for you tonight?”

Kylo, who by now was a flushed, sweaty mess, immediately choked out a ‘fuck no.’ If he had to endure this torture anymore, he was certain the result would not be pretty.

Hux smiled at the waitress, hoping to sweeten the salt Kylo just threw at her. “Sorry about him, he had a long day. We’ll just take the check now, thank you.”

Her smile faltered for only a moment, before shaking her head as if to break back into character. “Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” She left with one swift movement, afraid standing there any longer would be the end of her.

Hux focused his attention back on Ren, grabbing his hair and tugging it so he was forced to look into his eyes. “Do I need to punish you for being rude, too? Honestly, it seems like you do all these things just to get a rise out of me.” He tutted, letting his hair go and leaning back to savor the sight of his lover’s flushed cheeks and pleading eyes, full of lust. A few moments later, the waitress returned with the check, giving Hux a sweet smile. He was sure to leave a nice tip for her as a silent thank you for dealing with their secret perverted activities. Setting the check aside, Hux slid out from the booth, only to be given a stern look from Kylo.

“What?”

“You expect me to walk out of here with a fucking hard on?”

Hux laughed, clearly amused by his reaction. “Yeah, just walk by the tables really quickly, no one will notice.”

“Don’t joke around. You caused this so you have to do something.” He said, agitated. “Here, give me your jacket.”

Hux happily handed it over, watching Kylo take and hold it in front of the bulge in his pants. Hux put his hand out for Kylo to take as he slid out the booth. “My lady.” He jokingly bowed, faux smile painted on his face.

“Piss off.” Kylo spat, ignoring his hand and walking off to the exit.

Not surprised, Hux placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. “Oh no, you don’t get to speak to me like that.” Hux said to himself, flashing a wicked grin.

With Kylo walking in front of Hux towards the doors, he decided now would be best to carry out his plan. He reached into his pocket and flicked the switch on again, twisting it to full power for about two seconds. Kylo’s eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, his step faltered and he nearly collapsed onto the floor completely. He managed to slam his hand onto a nearby table to regain his balance, letting out a sound that could have easily been mistaken as a “Fuck-I-almost-fell” gasp. He only lingered for a second before muttering a hasty ‘sorry’ and practically running out the doors. Delighted, Hux followed behind, trying to keep in the laugh that was threatening to burst from his chest as he followed Kylo through the exit.

Once both outside, Kylo whirled around, anger clear to see. Hux was genuinely surprised that his face could get that red.

“What the hell was _that_ for?” he hissed.

“That? Well, I was showing you your place,” he said, nonchalantly walking past. “And for my own amusement.” He laughed.

_Asshole._

The long walk home was not fun reminder for Kylo’s aching cock. He was already sweating under his clothes and could feel the pre-cum staining his boxers. He was already sensitive enough, but the torture he endured during dinner had amplified that characteristic to its breaking point. He felt dizzy from the constant teasing his cock got from the seam on his jeans with each step he took. At this rate, he knew he would collapse any second.

“Hux, I can’t make it home,” he breathed out.

The other man looked over with a curious noise, gaze fixed upon just how weak Kylo looked. Deep red cheeks, glistening with sweat. Slightly parted lips, chapped from all the biting they received. His eyes glazed over with pure lust while every other breath was either a whimper or moan, not even strong enough to hold them back. Hux smiled to himself.

_Beautiful._

Hux grabbed Kylo’s hand and urged him to walk faster. “C’mon, follow me.”

They walked for a few minutes before Hux ducked into a small alley, barely wide enough to fit the two of them side by side. Kylo’s face wrinkled in confusion until Hux turned and pinned him against the wall. He grabbed both his arms and threw them over his shoulders, giving him a stare that said _keep them there or else._ He shoved his thigh between Kylo’s legs, earning a groan in return. Hux grabbed Kylo’s chin and pulled his face closer until he was against his ear, breathing hot breath against his skin. 

“You have sixty seconds to come but you’re not allowed to touch yourself,” He said, biting at his jaw and tracing a line with his tongue down to his neck. “If you don’t come in those sixty seconds, you don’t come at all tonight.” He kissed and sucked at his neck for a few seconds, biting between each movement. “Understood?”

“Yes,” he hissed. “ _fuck, yes._ ” Kylo said, his head leaning back against the wall to give Hux more access to his neck.

“Good. Now come.” He emphasized by biting harder against the already bruised skin.

Kylo, with no hesitation or dignity, began thrusting his hips against Hux’s thigh. The sight must have been funny because he could feel Hux laugh against his chest. Kylo fervently grabbed for the back of Hux’s shirt, balling it between his fists as he grounded himself to the other man, his erratic thrust causing a stream of gasps and curses . Each thrust shot an immense amount of pleasure through his aching cock, exactly what he was craving. He buried his face in Hux’s shoulder and bit down to stop himself from making more noise in a grave attempt to prevent them from being found out. He was already so close and he knew that only a few more thrusts would put him over the edge.

“Thirty seconds.”

 _Shit._ There was no way he was letting this get away from him. He moved his hips in a motion that put more pressure against his cock as he moved them back. Waves of pleasure rolled through him and he felt the pre-cum puddle in his jeans. He leaned his head back against the wall, too focused on trying to come rather than keeping quiet. His exhales grew to become shaky moans. He followed each buck of his hips with a quiet ‘ _please_ ’ or a needy ‘ _more._ ’ Between his gasps, he managed to open his eyes to look at his lover. Hux was staring back at him with intense eyes, soaking in the sight. His face showed little sign of emotion but his eyes couldn’t hide the pure lust he was feeling. He brought a hand up to Kylo’s hair, fisting a few locks and pinning his head back against the wall. Kylo let out a startled gasp as the rough treatment sent another jolt of pleasure to his leaking hard cock. He bit his lip to prevent a shout from escaping and stopped when the taste of iron filled his mouth. He was thankful for his hold on Hux’s shoulders because he felt like he would collapse any second. 

_So close._

“Fifteen seconds.”

That was more than enough. He felt all the pleasure travel down to his shaft as he bucked his hips. His mind went hazy, clouded with lust, as he applied more pressure against his throbbing cock, soon being reduced to only ragged breaths and sputtering moans. His grip around Hux’s shoulders tightened. “ _Ah, fuck fuck-_ “ His knees buckled and he shuddered as he rode out his release, hips jerking uncontrollably against Hux’s thigh. In this midst of his orgasm, he realized Hux managed to switch the vibrator back on. He didn’t bother with teasing as he twisted it to full power, earning a shout from the overly sensitive man that was hastily muffled by a hand. Hux had a perfect view of his face as he came, eyebrows tightly furrowed and lips parted in a silent scream, now covered by his hand. Tears fell off his cheeks from the overstimulation. His chest heaved and his hips twitched each time his softening cock brushed back against Hux’s thigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard but he wanted to feel the aftershocks of his orgasm for as long as possible, as he wasn’t entirely sure when he’d be allowed to come again. His face was a deep shade of red and his forehead was covered with sweat. He breathed out shaky breaths, finally coming down from his high. Hux adored this part of him. Loved how worked up his pet could get. Loved that he would humiliate himself and throw away his pride if it meant he could get all the pleasure he wanted in return. Only Hux did that to him; made him lose whatever sense of power he had and completely submit to his sadistic ways.

Before Kylo collapsed on the ground, weak from his intense orgasm, Hux grabbed him around the waist. Kylo slumped over in his arms, panting heavy breaths against his chest. Hux huffed out a breath at the sight.

“Better?”

“Mmn” was the only audible response Ren could give, so instead he nodded. When he looked down, he noticed the obvious bulge in Hux’s pants. Eagerly, he reached for the hem of his jeans, wanting nothing more than to return the same pleasure he just received. He loved making Hux feel good and craved to hear the praise he would earn if he did.

Hux didn’t stop him as he sluggishly unzipped his jeans, freeing his aching cock, slick with pre-cum. Kylo, licking his lips, wrapped a hand around the long shaft, adding gradual pressure as he slid it down. Tracing along a vein, he slowly made his way to the tip, spreading pre-cum all along his length. Hux’s cock twitched as he rubbed small circles over the tip. Kylo placed his forehead on Hux’s shoulder, main focus on making him come. The man shuddered at each long stroke, involuntary thrusting his hips forward slightly to meet the movements of his hand. The close proximity to Hux’s mouth allowed Kylo to hear every small noise that fell from his lips.

“So good. Just like that, _fuck._ ” He said between breaths. “Don’t stop.”

Even though he was exhausted, he never wanted to. Seeing Hux like this wasn’t a sight he got often and he wanted to savor every second. Broken praises escaped Hux’s lips as Kylo kept lovingly moving his hand, whispering ‘ _so good_ ’ every other breath into Kylo’s ear. Kylo felt his cock twitch slightly, responding to the praise, as he worked his hand faster. He alternated between fast, hard strokes to slow and gentle caresses. At one point, he slid his finger up along his length, stopping over the slit at the tip. He rubbed small circles over it making Hux shudder at the teasing. When he pulled his finger away, a string of pre-cum followed. He eagerly brought it to his lips and licked it off his finger, humming at the bitter taste. He made a show of it to see how Hux would react, slowly licking the digit as he stared into his lover’s eyes. Hux, panting and flushed, only allowed himself to indulge at the sight for a few moments before weakly grabbing his hand and pulling It out of his mouth.

“I thought I said don’t stop.”

Seeing Hux’s needy face was a first for Kylo. His eyes were sharp yet burning with lust. It was becoming apparent how hard he had to work to keep his face straight. Kylo smiled at the sight, etching it into his mind.

“Sorry,” Kylo breathed, “couldn’t resist.”

He brought his hand back onto his cock and started again with hard strokes, each one adding more pressure than the last. He knew Hux was close when his breaths became ragged gasps and his hips involuntarily bucked. Hux threw his head back against the wall as he came hard into Kylo’s hand, covering it in the warm liquid. Kylo loved watching his face when he came, even if he didn’t get to see it much since he was usually blindfolded. So now, he enjoyed it more than ever. Hux was still leaning against the wall, coming down from his high, when Kylo absentmindedly brought his hand to his lips again and cleaned off the cum. Partly because there was no alternative to clean it off and also because he loved the taste. He barely had the last finger out of his mouth before Hux smashed their lips together, tasting himself on Kylo’s tongue. The kiss was messy and passionate, both just throwing their tongues in each other’s mouths. Hux bit at Ren’s bottom lip before pulling away, smirking at the whimper he received. When he kicked off the wall he grabbed Kylo’s hand and pulled him in close until it felt like they were sharing the same air.

“C’mon, let’s go home.” A wicked grin crawled onto his face. “I have many more games I want to play.”


End file.
